


An Unexpected Meeting

by Shut_up_anderson_you_dinosaur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_anderson_you_dinosaur/pseuds/Shut_up_anderson_you_dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the T.A.R.D.I.S bring's the Doctor to a quaint little book shop owned by a young women who isn't who she seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the wonderful epiceverythings. I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

             “I have not failed. I’ve just found 10,000 ways that it won’t work." ~Thomas A. Edison

 

When I've grown up with an English teacher as a dad and a mum who was a published author, it’s no big surprise that I am a bookworm.  It’s also no surprise that after university I opened my own book store called 10,000 Ways (After my mum’s favorite quote by Thomas A. Edison.) in downtown Winter Garden. That’s actually where I met my Theodore. It started like any other day; with me losing an important shipment of books…

Chapter 1.

 

                “Stephlynn! Where’d you put the box of romance novels?” I called while looking under the desk. “Emma’s supposed to be picking them up at noon and I can’t find them anywhere!”

“They’re on the ladder! I’m going for coffee with Max, want anything?” Stephlynn asked as she grabbed her coat and scarf.

“Yeah my normal please and thank you," I replied. “Oh wait, Steph! Which ladder?” I called as she closed the door.

“Never mind.” I muttered.  “Okay. Which ladder would I put an important box of books on if I were Stephlynn?”

After a half an hour of looking, I finally saw it. “Ah ha! It’s _that_ ladder! On the top rung… oh wonderful," I said, my excitement dissipating. "I guess I’d better start climbing.”

I looked down while partway up, which turned out to be a mistake, and moaned. “Oh this is not going to end well is it?”

“Okay Addie, take it slow,” I told myself as I grabbed the box of books and made my way carefully down the rungs.

“Hello, anybody here?” A male voice startled me right as I stepped down another rung. Being my naturally awkward self I fell, the books coming down on top of me. “That’s going to leave a nasty bruise.” I mumbled with a quiet groan as I sat up, the books falling off of me.

“Oh! Are you okay?! I didn’t mean to startle you. Here let me help you” He offered me his hand.  _British. Like my mum._

“Thanks.” I replied, letting him help me up. “I can’t let you take all the blame though. I’m pretty clumsy and heights aren’t really my thing." I said, fixing the skirt of my dress and pushing a few tendrils of curly brown hair back. I’m Adelaide.”

 “I’m the Doctor,” he answered with a grin on his face.

So that was weird. The look I gave him showed that I thought so. “Doctor whom?”

“Doctor Theodore Smith at your service. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, sorry," I answered sheepishly. "Did you need help finding a book?”

“Um yes. I was wondering if you had any of Tolkien’s works.” He said whilst looking me over to check if I was hurt.

“Yeah. They're right over here, in the adventure area.” I led him to one of my favorite corners in the store.

“Thanks.” He smiled before turning to the books.

 As I sat down to finish Emma’s order, I got the feeling that something was very wrong.


End file.
